


Pandora's Box

by MistressKat, pushkin666



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Date, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken night leads to revelations that prove impossible to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve had so much fun with telling this story to ourselves that we had to share, even if the reading audience will be tiny (but precious!). Please note that we’ve purposefully not used Craig’s ex’s real name to emphasise that above point about how we’re just making stuff up. Our thanks to [moth2fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic) for her first rate beta services.

  
It isn't the last show of the _Strictly_ tour, but it is the last one before a two week break so everyone is in a mood for a party. They've hired the theatre bar for an after show shindig. The bar is open and there's even some local DJ, playing the cheesiest selection of music Craig has heard outside a wedding. People are milling about, cast and crew mixing around freely, everyone laughing and talking... It's good to see that and moments like this Craig is reminded why he loves his job.  
  
He's nursing his second glass of wine when Erin slides onto the chair next to him, putting a tall glass of something very colourful in front of him. "It's called a SanFran Slinger," she says, pushing the cocktail in Craig's direction. "The barman," she turns to wave at the guy who is clearly smitten and trying hard not to trip over his feet when he waves back, "swears it'll loosen up even the grouchiest of queens."  
  
Craig snorts, amused and not offended in the least. He finds it hilarious that under Erin's 'girl next door' sweetness resides the mouthiest of fag hags he's ever seen. "I'm not grouchy," he says, because, well, he isn't, for a change. "I'm just enjoying a quiet night."  
  
Erin raises her eyebrows. "Uh-huh. Stop being a wallflower, Craig. It doesn't suit you. Now drink the cocktail and chill out. You've been working hard this tour, you deserve some fun. Besides..." her expression softens, "it's been almost a year since Martin. Time to come out of your shell, Craig."  
  
Craig has no defence against her kindness so he sighs and takes a sip of the drink, which is sweet but with a definite kick of alcohol. "You make me sound like I'm pining away," he says. "I'm not. I've been on plenty of dates." Okay, three didn't perhaps _technically_ count as plenty but the point remained.  
  
"And I can tell just by looking at your face that they were all total washouts. I hope you at least got a good shag out of them."  
  
Craig chokes on his drink a little. He always forgets just how forthright Erin is before she comes up with comments like that. "Um..."  
  
"Now, for the last time, Craig," she continues, thankfully dropping the subject. "Take that stick out of your arse, get pissed with the rest of us and just... have fun." She reaches over and deftly undoes his bowtie, flicking the top two buttons of his shirt open. "Anton and Robin are doing jello shots and I totally heard Brendan say that you couldn't hold your own with that. I believe," she lowers her voice conspiratorially, "he was besmirching your honour and you should come and defend it forthwith."  
  
Craig blinks at her and blinks at her again, and then he downs the cocktail in one go and stands up. "Damn right I should," he says. Because why the hell not. Erin is right, he deserves some fun.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bruno picks up his beer and moves away from the bar, through the throng of people. It's been a really good tour so far, and everybody seems to have been enjoying themselves.  
  
Bit like tonight really.  Everybody is having fun and letting their hair down... including Craig.  
  
Craig – who is currently dancing with Robin. Bruno grins. He's not sure which of them is actually the campest right now.  Craig's jacket is off and his shirt is unbuttoned a fair way down. He's also got a colourful scarf around his neck that Bruno is positive he saw Erin wearing earlier.  
  
It's good to see Craig looking so relaxed. Bruno hasn't seen him look this chilled out in a while. There were those months just after Craig broke up with Martin that he became quiet, withdrawn. Not only that but he put on weight which Bruno knew he wasn't happy about. It was simply down to comfort eating but Craig seems to have lost that now and is looking really good as well. Bruno thinks that the tour has helped, given Craig something to think about. To not have to sit at home in an empty house.  
  
Bruno knows what that's like, remembers those empty lonely months after splitting with Rafe, knows exactly how Craig must have been feeling.  He takes a mouthful of his beer. He doesn't feel like getting drunk tonight, just wants to kick back his heels and watch.  Maybe do some dancing as well.  He grins as Robin holds up his hands and steps away from Craig, back to Brendan who's watching from the side.  
  
For a moment Craig looks a little lost without anybody to dance with and then his gaze fixes on Bruno.  
  
"Bruno... my friend. Come dance with me." He's slurring and Bruno wonders just how many he's had. Glancing over at Robin and Brendan he figures it's quite a lot. They both look fairly drunk and he heard tell of a jello shot competition earlier, something he'd made a point of avoiding.  
  
"Go on Bruno, go dance with him," Erin claps him on the back and takes the bottle out his hand.  "You know you want to."  Bruno laughs and shakes his head a little but he steps forward toward Craig.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Craig is having fun and not even just because of the vodka jellos – hah, he'd won that competition, had shown Brendan, hadn't he? "I am a jello king," he tells Bruno solemnly. "Or possibly a queen." He strikes a pose briefly, one hand up in the air, another one at his hip. "The point is, you can't refuse a dance with royalty. It would be treasies... treasume... treasonous."  
  
Bruno laughs at the picture Craig is currently making.  "You are so drunk, your Majesty." He puts his hand out. "Come on then, let’s dance."  Craig laughs and pulls him forward and a moment later he's twirling Bruno around.    
  
Craig isn't particularly steady and Bruno holds tight onto his arms.  
  
The DJ is playing _'Dancing Queen'_ which strikes Craig as hilarious and he pulls Bruno close into a proper tango hold – wholly inappropriate for the music of course but for once Craig doesn't particularly care –  and smoothly walks him across the floor before dipping him deep.  
  
Bruno makes a surprised little squeak but he's laughing so Craig calls it a win. He loves making Bruno laugh and wishes he could do it more often. There's a familiar twist of 'if only' in his gut but Craig stamps down on it viciously. This isn't a time to be maudlin, this is a time to dance and enjoy spending time with his friends.  
  
He twirls Bruno again and to his delight gets twirled in return. "Nice moves," he grins. "I might go even as far as to call them _fab-u-lous_."  
  
"Oh my god! You're crazy!"  Bruno laughs up at him. He can't remember the last time that he actually danced with Craig. It's something he tries to avoid for his own peace of mind. Even though he's drunk Craig's hold is firm and Bruno wants to move closer but he doesn't.  "Well you know me," he says. "I always have good moves.  What score would you give me?"  
  
Craig raises an eyebrow, trying to look haughty and thoughtful but his face just isn't co-operating at the moment. The song changes to Blondie's _'Heart of Glass'_ and after a brief consideration Craig switches to salsa steps, which seems the best fit. " _Darlin'_ ," he drawls into Bruno's ear. "I'd have to see a lot more of your moves before scoring."  
  
Bruno shivers a little. "Is that right?" He smiles up at Craig. If it was anybody else he'd think they were flirting but this is Craig which means it’s not what it seems like. But it is an opportunity he's not going to let by.  
  
There's a distant voice inside Craig’s head that's going 'too much, too much' but he ignores it. This is just harmless flirting with friends, nothing else. He leads Bruno into a 'copa', starting from a crossed hold, then bringing him in whilst turning 90 degrees left and before leading him back out. It goes surprisingly smoothly and in the background he can hear someone whistling their appreciation. "Care for another dance?" he asks Bruno when they're facing each other again.  
  
"Why not," Bruno says pulling Craig closer.  "Let's samba." The room clears around them a little as they move into the Latin dance. Bruno is acutely aware of Craig's gaze during the dance, the movement of his hands on Bruno's as they finish the dance by moving into a counter botafogo and Craig pulls him back.  
  
"Let's get a drink," he says to Bruno. "Or some more jello shots. That would be good. I'm feeling a little hot right now."  
  
"I think that you've had more than enough alcohol tonight, Craig. Besides," he glances back to the space they've just vacated, "don't you want to sit and watch Len dance with Kristina?" Craig doesn't argue and Bruno pulls him over to a booth at the side of the room. "Sit," he tells him, pushing him down onto the seat. “I'll go and get us something to drink."  
  
Craig sits heavily, leaning onto the table. The room is spinning a bit now that he has stopped doing the same, which is distinctly unfair. He watches Len and Kristina do what is actually a rather lovely waltz to the rhythm of Cyndi Lauper's _'True Colours'_ – Craig isn't sure whether someone should fire the DJ or ask them to sign a contract with the show.  
  
Pretty soon his attention drifts from the dance floor to the bar where Bruno is getting them drinks. Dancing with him had been fun – and hot; Craig can admit that to himself. He sighs a little wistfully, telling himself to let it go. Having Bruno in his arms for a dance or two had been a treat but he needs to remember that it isn't something he could afford to pursue any further. They’ve been friends and colleagues for several years now and it’s not worth the risk of losing that.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bruno picks up the drinks and heads back toward their table, carefully skirting the dancers. He slides into the booth next to Craig. Better to stop him from getting up and dancing again. Craig is sweating a little and Bruno can feel the heat from his body.  
  
"Here my friend. You should drink this." He nudges Craig a little and passes him a tall cocktail and a bottle of water. Craig is leaning back in the booth and Bruno can't help glancing at the bare flesh where his shirt is undone. Glancing at it and then looking quickly away. He doesn't want to be caught staring.  
  
"I have no idea what the cocktail is but the barman tells me you seem to like it." What Bruno doesn't tell Craig is that it's a non-alcoholic version of the cocktail. Or what else the barman had said. Bruno certainly isn't going to repeat those comments to Craig, nor tell him that the barman had clearly wanted Bruno to pass his name and number on to Craig.  
  
"So just how many drinks have you had tonight?" He asks, grinning at Craig.  
  
Craig uncaps the water bottle and takes a long drink, suddenly parched. "I don't know," he answers honestly. "I lost count around number six." He puts the bottle back onto the table, steadying it with both hands. It's like the alcohol is hitting him even harder now that he's sat down. Maybe he should go dancing again...  
  
...but not with Bruno, because that makes him want things he can't have, and that makes him sad. Craig is tired of feeling sad. "I'm not sad," he explains to Bruno. "This is all Erin's fault anyway," he continues, making a sweeping movement with his hand that encompasses the drinks and his own less than sober state. "She thought I was. But I'm not. I'm fine."  
  
The dance floor is emptying but Bruno is blocking the way and Craig doesn't think he should try to climb over him. That would probably be a bad idea. "I'm fine," he repeats absentmindedly.  
  
"Are you fine, my friend?" Bruno asks because he doesn't like the note in Craig's voice. "Well that's good. I'm glad that you're not sad any more." He really is even though he doesn't necessarily think that Craig is telling the truth. Bruno doesn't like to see Craig sad.  
  
"It's been a good night though, hasn't it?” he asks. “And a good tour even more so. You did a really good job of the choreography." Craig smiles at him, seemingly genuinely pleased at the praise.  
  
"Finish your drink," Bruno tells him. "And then maybe I think we should head back to the hotel. Because you are going to feel like shit in the morning."  
  
"Okay," Craig says, amenably. He is feeling kind of tired and the slow love songs about broken hearts that the DJ is now playing are making him think about things he'd rather not think. Craig finishes the water but leaves the cocktail mostly untouched. It was non-alcoholic anyway, he could tell. He's not sure whether to be annoyed at Bruno for that or sort of touched that he's clearly trying to take care of him.  
  
"Come on," Bruno says, getting up and pulling Craig to his feet. "Let’s go find a cab."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, you know," Craig feels obliged to point out as Bruno steers him to the lobby and then to the street outside the theatre. He doesn't pull his arm away though, enjoying Bruno's grip on his elbow more than he should.  
  
“Sure you are," Bruno tells him as Craig staggers slightly as the fresh air hits him. "Perfectly capable of walking although not necessarily in a straight line.”  
  
He braces himself as Craig leans against him, the looseness of his body making him a little heavier than normal.  "Do you even know what hotel we're staying in? Or, for that matter, what city we're in?"  
  
Craig blinks at him.  "Well I know we're not in London.  Because the cocktails would have been soooooooooo much better if we'd have been in London."  
  
He's slurring even more and Bruno puts his arm around him.  "Very true," he tells him. "We're not in London. Now try not to trip over your feet.”  
  
Craig pouts at him.  "I'll have you know I'm perfectly steady." To prove his point he tries to spin Bruno again only to stagger slightly instead.  "Ooops," he says.  
  
Bruno catches him before he can fall. "Oh my god. You are such a lush," he laughs. "Come on." He pulls Craig over to where there are taxis idling. "Back to the hotel I think."  
  
It's warm inside the cab and the steady sound of the motor makes Craig feel sleepy. He leans against the seat, head tipped back and eyes half-shut. The driver asks Bruno something inane about Holly, and Craig snorts in derision. "That's all Luke wanted to know," he comments.  
  
"Who?" Bruno asks, closing the window between them and the driver.  
  
"A date. He was... pretty, I don't know, I was lonely." The confession slips out without permission and Craig frowns a little at himself. "But he really only wanted to hear about the celebrities I knew. Fame-chaser." He rolls his eyes sideways, and oh, he doesn't remember moving closer but somehow he and Bruno are sitting pressed together from shoulder to knee. "Should've seen it though," he whispers. "Stupid."  
  
Bruno frowns a little at that. He doesn't like the thought of Craig being that lonely but nor does he really like the idea of Craig being out dating again.  
  
"Well clearly he was a jerk," he tells Craig. "And you don't need people like that," he pats his knee bracing himself a little as Craig is listing against him, all heavy and warm.  
  
"So... have you had any other dates?" he asks,  regretting the words as soon as they escape his mouth.  
  
"Oh plenty," Craig says at first, remembering what he'd told Erin. He doesn't want any of his friends worrying about him. Or feeling sorry for him. He looks up to see Bruno's face, although it takes a little while to focus on that in the dim light of the car. He doesn't seem relieved to hear that though so maybe it wasn't the right thing to say.  
  
Truth be told, Craig isn't quite sure what he's saying at all anymore. His mouth just seems to be rambling on its own, the filter between it and his brain out of commission. "Three," he amends. "And they were all _disaaasters_."  
  
The cab takes the next turn a little fast and Craig topples further toward Bruno. It's comfortable and he doesn't have the willpower to move away. "I'm not... I'm not suited for dating," he tells him, the words slow. "Relationships, yes. I'm very good at those." Craig pats Bruno on the chest, leaving his arm draped over him and resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
Craig is a handsy drunk, which is something that Bruno has noticed before, although Craig has never been quite this handsy with him. He catches Craig's hand and holds it still.  
  
"I'm sure you are good at relationships," he tells him. Bruno's has only ever really known Craig to be in long-term relationships. "Dates aren't the easiest thing though, especially when you’re a celebrity. We both know that." Bruno sighs a little. He empathises completely with Craig, knows what it's like to feel lonely at times.  
  
"Besides," he tells him. "Anybody that just wants to go out with you because of who you know is an idiot."  
  
Craig beams at his friend, trying to pat him on the chest again but only ends up wriggling his hand in Bruno's grip. "Huh," he says, blinking a little. "We're holding hands." Craig isn't sure how that's happened but he laces his fingers with Bruno's – it takes a couple of tries but he manages it eventually – and sighs, feeling happy and sad at the same time, which is kind of confusing, especially when he's this drunk.  
  
Bruno shakes his head a little but doesn't say anything as they draw up to the hotel, nor does he pull his hand away from Craig’s. He leans forward and pays the taxi driver and then climbs out, carefully pulling Craig out after him.  
  
"Come on you," he says. "Let's get you to your room." Craig follows amiably along into the lift and up to the sixth floor, where they’re both situated.  
  
As they walk along the corridor Bruno could swear that it's doubled in length. Craig is saying nothing, just singing quietly to himself as he drapes himself over Bruno.  
  
 _You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._  
  
Bruno's trying not to laugh at Craig's singing. He's not a bad singer but he's a little too loud for this time of night.  "Shush," he says finally stopping outside Craig's door. "Where's your key?"  Craig though isn't really paying attention, too focussed on leaning against Bruno and... And sniffing his hair.  Which is just...  
  
"Craig, what the hell are you doing?" Bruno asks although it's pretty damned obvious.  
  
"You smell nice," Craig says, inhaling deeply again. Bruno does, some expensive aftershave and green tea shampoo and a little bit of sweat underneath that all, which is the part Craig maybe likes best. "You always smell nice." He rubs his nose against the short hairs just behind Bruno's ear. The skin is warm and he wants to press his mouth to it but something stops him, some distant warning bell ringing in his head that makes him pull back a little.  
  
Bruno shivers and Craig frowns, worried. "Are you cold?" he asks. "We should go in."  
  
 _'O' Dio!'_ Bruno thinks. Does Craig even know what he's doing to him right now? Probably not, he's drunk after all and this is maybe something he does whenever he's drunk. "Yes I am cold," he lies, although he's feeling extremely warm right now. "Give me your key pass."  
  
Craig hunts in his pockets for a minute and then grins as he finds the key and hands it to Bruno who opens the door and puts the lights on.  
  
"Come on," he pulls Craig in after him. "You need to sleep."  
  
He takes Craig's jacket from him and hangs it up in the wardrobe, which is in exactly the same place as the one in his own room. Bruno really hates bland hotel chains. "Sit," he tells Craig who's standing in the middle of the room looking a little lost. Bruno pushes him down onto the bed and kneels down to pull his shoes off.  
  
Craig stares down at Bruno's bent head where he's kneeling between his legs. "Fuck," he says. "I'm glad I'm drunk."  
  
"Of course you are," Bruno says and pats him on the shin, thankfully not asking why because then Craig's current lack of brain-to-mouth filter would've made him explain that the reason he's glad he's drunk is that he's too wasted to actually get a hard-on right now, which is something that would otherwise be an inevitable consequence of their positions.  
  
Craig reaches out and pets Bruno's – lovely smelling! – hair clumsily. "Bruno," he sighs, tired and a little wistful, "we're... we're friends right?"  
  
Bruno looks up from where he's kneeling.  "Yes Craig, of course we are. Good friends. Do you think I'd be down here like this for just anybody?" He smiles up at him and pulls off Craig's socks as well and tosses them to one side. "Why do you even ask?"  
  
"No reason," Craig says. He leans back on his elbows, watching as Bruno gets up, doing - _something_ \- with Craig's shoes, probably putting them away or maybe just hiding them. "I'll have to call you if I don't find them," Craig tells him sagely, around a yawn.  
  
Bruno is a good friend, he'll help Craig find his shoes. A good friend, a good... "Sometimes I wish we weren't friends," Craig says, wrapping his arms around a pillow. "Because it would be okay then."  
  
There's a few seconds of silence and Craig's eyes slip shut.  
  
"What would be okay?" Bruno asks then, his voice close and oddly gruff.  
  
"Huh, what?" Everything is spinning and it's hard to concentrate.  
  
"Craig, Craig, what would be okay if we weren't friends?"  
  
Bruno sounds upset, like he really needs Craig to answer the question so Craig does. "To want to kiss you. Want to kiss you... all the time. Not, not good now. Don’t want to lose you." The words feel thick and sad in his mouth and Craig frowns unhappily, curling tighter around the pillow, trying to figure out what he should say to make it better.  
  
He falls asleep instead.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bruno slowly pulls a cover over Craig and straightens up, staring at him for a moment, not really believing what he just heard. Craig looks tired and Bruno has to stop himself from reaching out and stroking his face before leaving the room and slowly walking back to his own.  
  
Of all the things he might have expected to happen tonight, Craig getting drunk and telling him that he wanted to kiss him was not one of them. Bruno automatically undresses and drops his clothes on a chair, not bothering to hang them up. He can't stop thinking about Craig's words, how he touched him and the sadness in his voice when he talked about being lonely and Bruno.  
  
The idea of kissing Craig is nothing new to him but it's been a long time since Bruno closed the lid of his own mental box. Tried to lock away his own desire for Craig and he's not sure how he feels about having it suddenly forced open like this.  
  
Bruno sighs and gets into bed. Like Craig, he hadn’t wanted to lose what they have, to risk their friendship but if Craig feels the same way... Maybe it is worth seeing if something more could come from this.  
  
Craig had been tipsily affectionate with him all night and Bruno isn't dead, would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he'd liked it and hoped that Craig meant what he'd said. Bruno rubs a hand wearily over his face, knowing he’ll probably be up most of the night, wondering what the morning will bring.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bruno pours himself another mug of coffee. He's already gone through at least a potful, trying to wake himself up but for once the coffee doesn't seem to be working. The reason, of course, is that he got very little sleep the night before, instead tossing and turning, thinking about the previous evening.  
  
Thankfully, there's nothing really to do today, he can just chill out until the train back to London, and with luck he might be able to sleep on the train. Bruno takes a mouthful of the coffee and looks around the dining room, which is fairly quiet right now. Len has already gone back up and few of the dancers have made it downstairs. Bruno smiles a little, not really surprised at that.  He suspects most of them are probably still sleeping off their hangovers.  
  
Bruno takes a bite of his toast and looks up as Craig enters the dining room.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Craig walks very gingerly as every step is jarring his head. He's already taken pain killers but they don't seem to be doing much to calm the pounding. It feels like there's a little vicious man with a hammer just behind his eyes.  
  
It's depressing to realise that he's way past the days when he could get pissed in the evening and be ready to work in the morning. Age certainly doesn't come without its consequences.  
  
Craig heads straight for the coffee, pouring himself a large mug. The sight of food makes his stomach turn so he bypasses that quickly. He doesn't seem to be the only one suffering from a hangover this morning and he remembers a lot of people drinking and having a good time. Apart for that, his memories of last night are a little hazy. There was a jello shot contest – he's pretty sure he won – and a fair bit of dancing, including...  
  
Craig almost drops his drink when the memory of dancing with Bruno floods back. That had been... fuck, that had been _amazing_ , their bodies pressed close and moving in sync... Craig glances across the room where Bruno is sitting at a table by himself, and swallows nervously. Hopefully, he hadn't taken the dancing too far, done something to make Bruno uncomfortable.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bruno watches as Craig carefully makes his way over to the coffee machine, and then toward his table. Craig doesn’t look good, seems almost as tired as Bruno himself is feeling and he wonders whether or not he's taken anything for the headache he is likely to have.  
  
 _"Buon Giorno_ , Craig. How are you feeling this morning?”  
  
"Like shit," Craig answers honestly. Bruno looks like he hasn't had much sleep, which is strange as Craig is pretty sure that unlike him and most other people, he hadn't actually been that drunk. "Can I join you?" he asks, indicating the empty seat opposite.  
  
Craig's not sure why he is asking, they don't usually bother with niceties with each other. It's just that there is something about the tense set of Bruno's shoulder that makes Craig seem unsure of his welcome.  
  
"Please." Bruno waves his hand at the empty seat opposite him. "You do not have to ask, Craig. You should know that." Bruno stands up. "I'm just going to get some more juice. Would you like some?"  
  
Bruno doesn't particularly want fruit juice, but he's buying time, not really sure what to say to Craig.  
  
Gratefully, Craig collapses onto the chair. "Oh, um, alright. Vitamin C can only help at this point." He takes a sip of his coffee and doesn't turn around to watch Bruno walk to the serving station even though he wants to.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Even though there are a number of different fruit juices, Bruno fills a glass with orange juice for Craig and grapefruit juice for himself. It says something about how many mornings he's spent in hotel dining rooms with Craig that he knows that Craig will start with orange juice and then move on to cranberry.  He shakes his head a little.  
  
He glances over at their table. Craig is rubbing his right shoulder which doesn't really surprise Bruno, the amount of twirling and dipping he was doing the previous night.  He's almost afraid to go back to the table, not sure what Craig might say, if anything, but he can't keep putting it off.  Slowly, he walks back and puts the glasses down on the table before going back to the pastry section and filling a plate with pastries and croissants. If nothing else, he figures that Craig might be able to get one of those down and he certainly would need the sugar.  
  
"Here," he says putting the plate on the table in front of Craig and sitting down. "I thought you might need these."  
  
Craig reaches for the juice first, grimacing a little at the mix of citrus and coffee. Bruno has brought a selection of all of his favourite pastries and Craig smiles, genuinely touched. He's pretty sure that they could order for each other in a restaurant by now and get it right. It's a good thought, one that makes him feel warm and cared for, one that makes him wish he could have this all the time.  
  
"Thank you," Craig says, reaching for a pain au chocolat and tearing a small piece to pop into his mouth.  
  
They drink in silence for a while. Bruno is unusually quiet, just observing the people having breakfast.  
  
"It was a good night, last night," Craig finally comments, wanting Bruno's attention.  
  
Bruno rubs his eyes.  "Yes... it was. I don't think you're the only person likely to be suffering a little this morning.  I suspect that Brendan and Robin will be regretting challenging you to jello shots." He gives Craig a little smile.  "Although perhaps you are regretting it too, no?"  
  
He reaches out and takes one of the pastries even though he's not massively hungry, but it's something for him to do with his hands. "You may, however, need to persuade Erin not to upload some of the photos she took onto her Twitter account."  
  
Craig's head jerks up at that, eyes widening in apprehension and he scrambles to get his phone out. It takes less than a minute to confirm what he suspected; that Bruno's suggestion was too little, too late, and the photos were already out there.  
  
"I'm going to kill her," Craig groans. He flicks through the photos – most innocent enough group shots of the _Strictly_ crew having fun – until he gets to the couple of him and Bruno and... oh. Oh. That could maybe explain why Bruno is being a bit wary with him. Because the photo of them dancing, pressed together intimately from chest to knee, looks less innocent and more... intense. Craig remembers trying to keep things light and playful but... clearly he didn't quite succeed.  
  
"What is it?" Bruno asks across the table.  
  
Wordlessly, Craig hands him the phone.  
  
Bruno takes it from him with some trepidation. The photos are good and he's surprised at that, considering how much Erin seemed to have been drinking. Bruno sighs a little, wondering how long it will take for the papers to pick them up.  
  
"They’re good pictures," he tells Craig, passing the phone back to him, because they really are. He makes a mental note to himself to download copies of them. "But we were only dancing so there is nothing for you to worry about. You seemed to enjoy yourself."  
  
 _'Only dancing.'_ So at least Craig hadn't done anything inappropriate then. "I was," he says, and then, partly testing the waters, partly because he means it, he adds: "You made a good partner. If I was too drunk to say it last night... Thank you for the dance."  
  
" _Dances_ ," Bruno responds. He's beginning to get the sinking feeling that Craig possibly doesn’t remember all that happened last night. "We danced more than once," he tells him. "And you're welcome. I... I enjoyed dancing with you as well." Which he had. It's no lie.  
  
"Dances," Craig repeats. "Yes, of course." He frowns a little, chewing on the pastry slowly. "It's all a bit fuzzy, I'm afraid," he confesses. "I remember you making sure I got back to the hotel though, so thank you for that too."  
  
Bruno nods curtly and his eyes are scanning the room again as if he's looking for an escape route. Craig's stomach twists unpleasantly and a part of him doesn't want to know but... he has to ask. "Bruno... do I owe you an apology? I... it feels like maybe I've done something to upset you, but I don't remember what. Will you please tell me?"  
  
And there it is, what Bruno was beginning to suspect; Craig doesn't remember what happened the previous evening. He's doesn't answer Craig straight away, doesn't really know what to say to him.  
  
Craig's eyes though are fixed on Bruno’s hands and looking down Bruno realises that he's restlessly shredding a croissant onto his plate. He drops the remains and picks up a napkin and wipes his hands.  
  
' _Pointless_ ,' he thinks. The whole thing was pointless and Bruno wishes that he'd never taken Craig back to his room last night, never heard the words that Craig had said. But Pandora's Box has been opened and Bruno doesn't know whether he'll be able to close it again, not straight away. It's too hard. He'd stupidly allowed himself to hope last night, stupidly forgotten that words said when drunk aren't always true.  
  
"No," he says finally. "You haven't done anything to upset me. You didn't do anything other than dance a lot. That was all.  I..." He stands up. "If you'll excuse me, Craig, I need to finish packing. I will see you later on the train."    
  
Before Craig can say anything Bruno pushes his chair back and walks away from the table. He needs to put distance between the two of them, needs some time to himself before he speaks to Craig again.  
  
This time Craig turns to stare, too shocked to even react.  
  
Bruno just lied to him. Craig is sure of that. His words said 'no nothing happened' but his every action was practically screaming 'yes' and the way he’d run off confirmed it.  
  
Craig gets up, leaving his breakfast unfinished. He wasn't that hungry before and he sure as hell isn't now. There's a tight heavy feeling in his chest and it takes a while for him to recognise it for what is: fear.  
  
He still doesn't remember what he did or said – although he has a few ideas, none of them good –  but he's afraid that whatever it was, it's going to cost him Bruno's friendship. Craig walks to the lifts slowly, feeling worse than he did after waking up. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Craig pinches the bridge of his nose, sitting down heavily on his bed. The house is mostly in darkness but he hasn't put the lights on, still suffering from insistent hangover headache. It hasn't been helped by the fact that he'd had a late meeting with his agent as soon as they got back to London. It had overrun something chronic, which is why he's only now home.  
  
Craig sits in his dimly lit bedroom, elbows leaning on his knees, and listens to the quiet rumble of the washing machine from downstairs. He feels... he feels almost like those first couple of days after breaking up with Martin. Except this is somehow even worse.  
  
With Martin, the breakup had been a long time coming and even though it hurt he'd known it was the right thing to do. With Bruno... Craig doesn't even know what's wrong, only that something is, that he's done something to upset his friend and now he's in danger of losing him.  
  
He thinks maybe he said or did something to make Bruno uncomfortable, something that revealed that Craig felt more than just friendship toward him. And Craig is more than willing to beg for forgiveness for that, to swear he'll never say or do anything ever, except... he's not sure that is the reason Bruno is upset so to bring it up could fuck this up even more and he--  
  
Craig startles as his phone beeps, vibrating in his pocket and making him jump. He takes it out, hoping against hope that it's Bruno. But no, the text is from Erin. A short message saying she hopes he's not too hung-over and that not to worry about Bruno's mood – she must have picked up on something during the train journey when they'd barely spoken to each other – that he and Craig were too good friends to let anything ruin it.  
  
Craig sighs and sends a quick 'thanks' back before getting up. There's nothing gained by sitting here, maudlin. He might as well get ready for bed. He heads downstairs to lock up and get a glass of water. Something keeps nagging at him though, something about Erin's text...  
  
 _'You're good friends,'_ she'd said. _'Good friends'..._  
  
The glass in Craig's hands crashes to the kitchen tiles.  
  
 _Bruno kneeling on the floor, smiling up at him, saying 'Of course we are. Good friends.' The familiar ache of wanting what he couldn't have spilling over, out of his mouth in damning words of 'want to kiss you, all the time' and how it'd felt like a relief, to say that out loud._  
  
"Oh fuck," Craig curses, staring unseeing at the shards on the floor. "Fuck, fuck, shitting fuck!" He can't believe he'd said that. Christ, no wonder Bruno was acting strange. He was probably afraid that Craig was going to act on it, to... to force himself on Bruno uninvited and... oh god he has to go and apologise. Right now.  
  
Craig pulls on his trainers and a jacket and grabs his keys from the counter, slamming the front door behind himself.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Craig is there something wrong?" Bruno looks at his watch. "It is quite late."  
  
It's getting close to 11.00pm, in fact, and the last person that Bruno wants to see right now is Craig. It's been an unpleasant day, not really knowing what to say to Craig or how to act around him, besides which Bruno is still tired even though he managed to get a couple of hours sleep on the train. Thankfully, he'd been able to sit opposite Len on the train, who'd been more than happy to concentrate on his book and not bother Bruno.    
  
Bruno still doesn't know what to do about last night but his hope was that when he next saw Craig things would be more normal between them. He hadn't counted on Craig turning up at his flat, although he supposed knowing Craig that he should have done. The other man has never been one to let things lie, must always worry at things until they're sorted in his own head.    
  
From his hopes and thoughts of the hours spent awake during the previous night, to the disappointment of this morning, it's been an eventful day and Bruno just wants to relax. He's unpacked and had a shower and now he just wants to finish off the glass of wine that he had poured for himself and go to bed and not think about what he wishes could be. Not think about how much he wants Craig, has always wanted Craig but knows he can't have him. He wants to sleep in late in the morning and ignore all phones calls, texts and everything else.  
  
Something he wishes he'd done when the doorbell rang. From the determined look on Craig's face Bruno knows that's not going to happen right now.  
  
"I..." Craig runs his hand through his hair. He hadn't even looked at the time, just  needing to speak to Bruno. "I'm sorry," he says.  "It's just, I needed to speak to you but... I can come back tomorrow."  
  
Bruno is wearing soft jogging pants and a tee shirt, feet bare and hair damp and curling into his neck and Craig hates himself a little right now because no matter how worried he is about having ruined their friendship he _still_ wants to reach over and touch Bruno, to find out how he tastes.  
  
Bruno sighs and shakes his head a little. "If it was important enough for you to come over you should probably come in." He turns his back and heads back into the kitchen where he'd left his wine.  
  
"Do you want one?" he asks holding up the bottle to Craig.  
  
Craig winces. "No. Thanks," he says shaking his head. "I... I better not, considering that's kind of why I'm here in the first place.”  
  
Bruno is bustling around the kitchen. "Well, there's tonic water in the fridge if you'd rather that or I can always make coffee."    
  
Craig isn't really sure what to say. Bruno isn't looking at him and Craig thinks he's probably just offering drinks because he's feeling uncomfortable. "No, I don't want a drink Bruno. I want... need to apologise to you." He catches Bruno's arm briefly just to stop him from rattling about in the kitchen.  
  
Bruno stills at the touch and then carefully steps away from him. He picks up his wine and takes a mouthful, leaning back against the kitchen cabinet, his dark eyes now watching Craig.  
  
And that's just wrong. Craig feels cold and unhappy about the way that Bruno has pulled away from him. Bruno's always been handsy with him, never done this before and Craig figures it's because of what happened the previous night. He needs to sort this out.  
  
"Look, Bruno," Craig runs a hand through his hair, "I was pretty drunk last night, and I'm... I think I said something I... shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
  
Bruno shakes his head a little in exasperation. "Why is it that you always make things so difficult Craig? Is it that you didn't mean what you said, or is it that you are simply sorry because you think it made me uncomfortable? And yes you were drunk, but not in a bad way."  
  
 _'Oh.'_ Craig doesn't really know what to say to that. He thinks he should maybe say that he didn't mean it but... he can't bring himself to lie. Not about this. In the end, he sidesteps the question a  little. "You are uncomfortable around me though, I can tell. That's the last thing I wanted, I was never going to... I'm sorry, Bruno. I said I didn't want to do anything to risk our friendship and I did it anyway."  
  
Bruno puts his glass down and throws his hands up in despair, muttering in Italian. Craig looks pathetic right now; hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched. Seriously, the man is so damned annoying at times. Bruno takes a step towards Craig who's staring at him as though he's no idea what Bruno is going to do right now.  
  
"You are not answering my question," he says poking Craig in the chest. "So let me rephrase it for you. You said you wanted to kiss me. Did you mean that Craig or were you just saying it because you were drunk?”  
  
Craig flinches a little, not quite looking Bruno in the eye but... he deserves the truth. "I said... sometimes I wished we weren't friends because then it would be okay to want to kiss you. But I didn't mean that." He looks up quickly. "The part about not wanting to be friends.  Because as irritating as you are, you're also funny and generous and kind and... I'll always want to be your friend. but that's not all I want." He bites his lip and then just says it. "So yeah, the other part... I meant that."  
  
Bruno takes a breath. He'd thought about this the previous night, thought about what he might do if Craig actually did try and kiss him. And he knows that Craig isn't looking just for a quick dalliance. Enough was said that he knows Craig wants another long-term relationship, that he doesn't like being alone. And Bruno... well, he likes his creature comforts, likes his own space at times but he is often lonely. “And if you could have both?" he asks. "What would you do?"  
  
Craig's head snaps up in surprise and not a little disbelief. He stares at Bruno for several long seconds, not at all sure he's hearing this right, whether Bruno is actually saying what Craig thinks he is or whether he's just hearing what he wants to hear. "I..." Craig starts and then shakes his head. "I think maybe I want that drink now. And... and maybe we need to sit down and talk?"  
  
 _‘Talk’,_ Bruno shakes his head a little and smiles. Yes, they can talk. It's at times like this that he is reminded he's no longer a teenager when the passions of the flesh were paramount.  He pours Craig a glass of wine and tops his own up.  "You should maybe take your jacket off and relax. And then we can talk." Bruno carries the wine out of the kitchen and heads into the lounge, to the seats positioned over by the window, seats set up so that he can watch the colours of London pass by.  
  
Craig takes off his jacket and folds it over a kitchen chair. After a short hesitation he kicks off his trainers as well, leaving them under it. He'd come over in such a hurry, been so desperate to apologise and scared of losing Bruno's friendship that he hadn't paused to consider the niceties of civilized society before.  
  
He's not exactly sure of himself or what's going on now, but at the very least it doesn't look like he's going to lose Bruno. Craig follows him to the lounge and takes the seat opposite. The armchair is comfortable and Craig takes a moment to look around. He's been to Bruno's house before, but not very often, and he's changed some of the furniture around since Craig last visited.  
  
Craig takes a sip of his wine – excellent, which is unsurprising – reminding himself to just stick to this one glass, considering the events of the last twenty-four hours.  
  
After he puts his glass back down, he's run out of excuses to avoid the conversation. "So..." Craig looks at Bruno, who is looking back, still with that small smile on his face. "You're not mad?" he hazards.  
  
Bruno is trying not to smile too broadly at Craig. Craig is nervous, and it's an unusual look for him, one that Bruno hasn't seen very often.  
  
He's sitting a little stiffly in the chair, although Bruno notes that he's taken his trainers off which as far as he's concerned is a good sign. It means that Craig isn't intending on walking out, or at least that's what he hopes.  
  
"Relax, Craig," Bruno tells him. "I spent a very long time looking for chairs that were comfortable. The way you are sitting at the moment you will be doing nothing more than stiffening your muscles up and much as I would be happy to give you a shoulder massage I do not think we are at that stage just yet." Bruno stretches his legs out in front of him and crosses them at his ankles.  "So no. I am not mad at what you said. Unless you did not mean it."  
  
Craig raises his eyebrows but can't help but grin at Bruno's comment as he leans back, relaxing into the seat. "Well, as happy as I would be to accept a massage from you," he lets his gaze flick over Bruno's no doubt capable hands briefly, "I reckon you're right, and we're not quite there yet."  
  
He takes another sip of wine, lifting one leg over another, ankle resting over his knee. "I'm glad you're not angry. I was afraid that..." He cuts himself off. "Thought I already answered the question. I meant it," he says, holding eye contact even though it's not easy. "Doesn't mean I have to do anything about it. _Definitely_ doesn't mean you have to," he adds, fingers digging into the chair arm. It's important that Bruno knows that. That nothing has to change.  
  
Bruno's attention is drawn to the window for a moment as the dark of the night is cut through with flashing lights, but it's not as though he hasn't seen it before. This is London after all.  
  
He looks back at Craig who's tensed up again. "I think I would have been angry if you had not meant what you'd said. And even if nothing were to happen I do not think I could easily forget what you'd said. Would not want to forget what you said to me even though you were drunk."  
  
Leaning forward slightly he rests his elbows on his knees. "And like I asked before, if you could have both what would you do? Because I know that I would like to see if we can take this... idea further."  
  
And there it is. An unmistakable offer that Craig never expected to receive, never expected to even ask for. There's a part of him that just wants to grab hold of the opportunity with both hands, hell, grab hold of _Bruno_ and just... kiss him, take him to bed, lay him down and... But, no. Not, when he's not quite sure what exactly Bruno is offering here.  
  
Craig sits up and puts his glass down carefully. "I would..." He swallows, his voice suddenly gruff. "I would... _am_ asking you please not to joke, not about this. To be sure about what you're saying. Because I meant it about not wanting to risk our friendship too. Definitely not over one kiss, one night."  
  
Bruno sighs a little although he can understand why Craig is being careful. "Craig. I'm not joking about this. You told me enough last night that I know that you would like another relationship, and...”  He leans forward and touches Craig's knee. "I am no longer interested in transient affairs, want something that means more than that.”  
  
He sits back and takes a mouthful of his wine. "I am flighty, impatient, like my own company and am very over the top, or so I've been told on more than one occasion." He smiles at Craig who's been guilty of saying that a number of times over the years. "But I am also more than that. I get lonely and I would like very much to see if we could take this further than friendship. I do not want to lose your friendship either, Craig, but I do think that we could have something good.  I would very much like to go out on a date with you, my friend."  
  
Craig stares, stunned and genuinely speechless, which doesn't happen a lot. In fact, he can count the times it's happened with the fingers on one hand, but this – Bruno laying his cards on the table like that, all open affection and offering everything and more Craig ever dared to hope for – this definitely qualifies.  
  
However, just because he's robbed of words, doesn't mean he's out of options. And really, faced with this, there is only one thing he can do. Has to do. Just... cannot _not_ do. Right now.  
  
Slowly, Craig gets up and leans forward and across the small space separating them. He puts his hands on the arms of Bruno's chair, bracketing him in. Bruno's eyes have gone wide from surprise and Craig moves slowly, carefully, to give Bruno time to push him away if he wants but when his hands come up to touch Craig's chest, it is to curl into his shirt, not to shove him off, and his face is angled up, expectantly.  
  
Craig takes that for a permission and closes the distance between them, pressing his mouth to Bruno's.  
  
This Bruno wasn't expecting but he's not complaining, especially when Craig's lips touch his own. He makes a little noise and opens his mouth, kissing Craig back. He loosens his grip on Craig's shirt and instead splays his hands over Craig's chest, wanting to touch as much as he can.  
  
Craig's lips are firm and he tastes of wine and Bruno just can't get enough, can't stop himself from kissing back, from moaning into the kiss. Craig leans in further and he lifts his right hand curling it around the back of Bruno's neck, the kiss turning fiercer and more possessive as he bites down softly on Bruno's lips.  
  
Fuck, it's good, so much better even than Craig expected. The way Bruno is opening up under him, straining to get closer, the noises he's making... all of it is like gasoline to fire and the heat between them is in danger of flaring up beyond what Craig intended.  
  
It takes a considerable amount of will power to not just push for more, faster, to drag Bruno off his chair and onto the floor but... Craig nips Bruno's bottom lip the final time and pulls off, reluctantly. They're both breathing hard.  
  
"Uh..." He takes a step back and collapses back into his chair, feeling ruffled and a little embarrassed. "A date would be good."  
  
Bruno slowly runs his tongue over his bottom lip, glad in a way that Craig pulled back although already missing the feel of his mouth against his own. If that's what kissing between them is like he can't wait to see what sex will be like and his body tightens at the thought.  
  
He looks up at Craig who's staring back at him, his eyes dark. "Yes," he agrees. "I think a date would be good. _Very_ good."  
  
Craig exhales, a little unsteady but smiling wide enough that his cheeks hurt. "You free tomorrow?"  
  
It's unusual to see Craig with such an open expression and Bruno can't stop himself from smiling back.  "Yes," he answers. "I am. Would you... do you have any preference to what you would like to do?"  
  
Craig doesn't, hasn't really thought beyond the whole 'date with Bruno' aspect of it, which is enough to take all his attention. "I don't know," he says honestly and then frowns. "Except... I don't really want to dodge reporters all night. Maybe... we could just go out for drinks and have dinner at mine? I'll cook."  
  
Bruno's mouth twists up a little at that. Craig is right about the reporters. Both are them are well known TV faces and the chances of ending up in the _Daily Mail_ are a little too real. Something he doesn't mind if it's to do with _Strictly_ but he'd rather not be sharing his personal life with them. He likes the idea of Craig cooking for him though and drinks in town wouldn't be a problem.  "That would be lovely," he tells him. "How about if we meet for cocktails at _Knights_ and then we can get a cab to yours?"  
  
"Sounds good," Craig nods, putting his glass down and getting up. "I think I’d better head home now but..." He smiles. "I'm glad I came over, glad we talked."  
  
"Alright." Bruno gets up as well, picking up their glasses and carrying them into the kitchen. "I'm glad you came over." He watches as Craig puts his trainers and jacket on.  "So what time should we say for tomorrow and is there anything you would like me to bring for dinner?"  
  
"Six o‘clock okay?" Craig asks as they walk to the front door. "And maybe bring a bottle of wine."  
  
Bruno nods, smiling, and Craig is tempted to lean over and kiss him again but he knows that if he does he won't actually leave. So instead he just says goodnight and opens the door, letting the cool night air calm him down.  
  
  
***  
  
Bruno takes a sip of his Martini and heroically doesn't look at his watch, although he wants to. It's not as if Craig is even late it's just... well it's just that he's a little nervous. It's been a while since he's been on a date. A proper date that is, not just picking up somebody for some fun whilst on a holiday.  
  
It's become more difficult to meet people since _Strictly_ and then _Dancing with the Stars_ started and this is even more different. This is Craig, who he's known for over seven years, known and liked.  
  
He takes another sip of the Martini, savouring the taste. It's made to perfection which is one of the reasons he loves coming here. That and the fact that it's quiet, even with the pianist playing in the background.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Craig slows down a little as he gets closer to _Knights_. He'd asked the taxi to drop him a few streets away, ostensibly to give him a chance to enjoy the sunshine and bustle of London in June but really it's just so he can gather his nerves. What if Bruno isn't there? What if he's decided the whole thing is a colossal mistake and has taken the first plane to Ibiza to find a young nubile waiter to entertain him and...  
  
Okay, fuck, Craig is being a drama queen inside his own head, which is pointless as there's no one to appreciate the show and he's only going to wind himself up unnecessarily. Bruno would have called him if he'd decided to cancel. If nothing else, last night confirmed that they are friends and will always be friends so he wouldn't just not show up.  
  
Craig squares his shoulders and opens the door to the bar, spotting Bruno immediately. He's sitting at one of the booths toward the back, away from the windows and the chance of being spotted.  
  
Craig lets himself look as he walks over, taking in the tight tee-shirt and even tighter jeans Bruno is wearing with approval. He's glad he decided to go casual, on account of the warm weather and making this look like friends having drinks rather than a first date.  
  
Bruno looks up and Craig feels a frisson of anticipation when their eyes meet. He can't quite believe this is happening, but... Here they are.  
  
"Hey," he says, leaning to exchange a quick kiss on the cheek. It's their usual way of greeting each other and if Craig lingers a little longer over it tonight than before, breathing in Bruno's expensive aftershave, then who can blame him? "I hope you didn't have to wait long."  
  
"Hey," Bruno responds smiling up at Craig and giving him a quick onceover, liking the way his tee-shirt stretches across his shoulders and biceps. "No," he shakes his head. "Not long, just enough time for me enjoy one Martini." He raises the empty glass to Craig. Now that Craig is here he's feeling more relaxed.  
  
"Let me get you a drink," he says, standing up. "What would you like, Craig?"  
  
"Martini sounds pretty good, get me one of those please," Craig asks, sitting down.  
  
Bruno nods and heads to the bar and Craig watches him walk off, appreciating the jeans even more from this angle. He's pretty sure that Bruno knows he's watching, but he wonders if he knows just how long Craig has been doing. Or trying not to, as the case may be. It's... weird, but kind of amazing, to know that he can do that now.  
  
  
***

  
Bruno leans against the bar and pushes his hip out a little, knowing full well that Craig is watching him, can feel his gaze all the way from their booth, and he smiles a little.  
  
He still can't really believe that this is happening. That they're here on a date. A date with Craig was something that Bruno never thought would happen. Never dared to hope.  
  
The barman finishes making the cocktails and pushes them slowly over the bar to Bruno. Bruno pays him, picks them up carefully and heads back to the table.  
  
Bruno slides into the booth. "I like your tee-shirt," he tells Craig. "Didn't you wear that on _Maestro_?"  
  
Craig grins, accepting the drink. "I did, good eye. Didn't even know you watched it," he comments, pleased.  
  
"Yes I did," Bruno shrugs a little. "It was... funny. Well the bit where they put you in handcuffs anyway."  
  
Craig raises his eyebrows. "Oh yeah," he says, drawling just a bit. "It was a new experience to be on that side of it."  
  
Bruno chokes a little on his Martini and then raises his eyes to Craig.  "Is that right?" he asks. "Well they certainly seemed to calm you down a little."  
  
Craig nods, conceding the point. "Yeah, well it helped me gain a bit more control at least." He takes a sip of his drink which is crisp and cool. "This is nice," he comments, leaning his elbows on the table and briefly touching the back of Bruno's hand with two fingers in the guise of setting his glass down. "Thank you for coming out with me, for... giving this a chance."  
  
It's all Bruno can do to stop himself from shivering at Craig's touch, brief though it is. "It goes both ways Craig. I... " He shakes his head. Too soon to tell Craig how he's thought about this before. "It's been a while since I've been on a date." Leaning back he smiles at Craig. "And with somebody who actually understands what I'm talking about at least part of the time."  
  
"I could say the same." Craig leans back to his own side of the booth, out of way of temptation. Being this close to Bruno makes him think about the kiss last night, the way Bruno had tasted, the way he'd moved... Truth be told, it's all he's thought about all day and really, most of last night as well when he finally got home.  
  
Craig hopes he gets a chance to do it again. But the middle of the bar really isn't the place. So he switches the topic back to the other thing they have in common, sharing some gossip about next season’s _Strictly_ contestants and soon enough they're bickering amicably.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bruno clambers into the taxi after Craig and pulls the door shut, settling down next to him. He gazes out of the window, listening to Craig give the driver his address. It's still early and the streets are busy with Londoners enjoying the heat of the summer. They say very little during the journey, which thankfully doesn't take that long and soon they're pulling up into the quiet street where Craig lives.  
  
"Come on in," Craig says, opening the front door. He toes off his trainers and socks since it’s warm enough to be barefoot and heads straight into the kitchen to check on the food.  
  
He'd put the fish to marinate this morning – mackerel with lime and ginger – and it should be nice and tasty by now. "You can put the wine in the fridge," he tells Bruno, who's followed him through and is leaning on the kitchen doorway. "There's another bottle there already if you want to open it, or some mineral water."  
  
Bruno shakes his head a little at Craig. Sometimes he does wonder what it would really take to relax Craig, to stop him being quite so focussed on things. He hopes he's going to find out at some point but now, well this seems to be nervousness more than anything. It's like he's focussing on getting the food ready because now he's back in his own home, he's not quite sure what to say or do.  
  
Toeing his own shoes and socks off, Bruno goes to put the wine away as Craig suggested. He'd like a drink, but not just yet. What he wants to do, what he's wanted to do since Craig walked into the bar looking and smelling amazing is to kiss him.  
  
Craig is so focussed on cutting vegetables and preparing the parcels, that when there's a touch at the small of his back a minute later, he jumps slightly, turning around to find Bruno much closer than he expected. "Oh," he says.  
  
Bruno puts his hand on Craig's back, and when Craig turns around Bruno takes the knife out of his hand and puts it on the work surface, out of the way of both of them. "So," he says, "did I tell you I'm looking forward to tonight?" He leans up and brushes his lips against Craig's cheek.  
  
Craig's hands are dirty from the food he's been preparing, which is frustrating because he can't use them to pull Bruno closer, or bury them into his hair like he wants. Instead, he quickly turns his head, capturing Bruno's mouth with his own and turning the brief brush of lips into a proper kiss.  
  
Bruno is surprised but more than happy to go with the programme. Sliding his hands up Craig's arms he presses closer and opens his mouth under Craig's.  
  
God it feels good and Craig makes a noise low in his throat, instinctively angling his body until he's pressing Bruno against the kitchen counter. They both groan at the contact and Craig wants nothing more than to keep going but... "Fuck," he says, pulling away, his head hanging low and eyes closed. "I didn't mean... Uh, dinner. Needs cooking."  
  
Bruno takes a shuddering breath as Craig pulls away, wanting to pull him back, for Craig to press him against the kitchen counter again. He hadn't thought that he would react so strongly to Craig touching him. To being kissed by him. "I think I started it,” he says. "And food... food would be good right now." He strokes his hand down Craig's arm before stepping away. "I'll pour the wine."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Craig makes quick work of the dinner preparations, and within fifteen minutes they're out on the patio, enjoying the warm evening. The gas grill is easy to light – Craig kind of misses a proper barbeque with bricks or, even better, a real camp fire, but neither of those are practical in small garden like his.  
  
The grill takes a little while to heat up so they sit down at the table outside, the opened bottle of wine between them. Craig's little garden is sheltered and private with high walls, and it's all too easy to imagine laying Bruno down onto the small strip of grass and divesting him of his tight clothes. He bets Bruno probably wouldn't mind, the man's more than slightly exhibitionist after all.  
  
Bruno has been to Craig's house before but it's always been in the company of others, never like this. Just the two of them. It's surprisingly easy though and Bruno can think of worst ways to spend a date.  
  
He's finding it hard not to touch Craig though and can't stop staring at Craig's bare arms and his biceps, thinking what it would be like to feel those under his hands, to have Craig's body looming over him. Bruno shivers slightly, wondering what it might take to get himself in that position.  He doesn't think it would take much. The air is thick with tension between them and Bruno leans back in his chair, stretching his arms behind him and enjoying the way that Craig's gaze moves over him.  
  
"I think the grill is probably hot enough now, don't you?" he says to Craig. "I don't know about you but I'm very... hungry."  
  
Craig can feel his body tightening at Bruno's words. He knows, of course, that Bruno is a massive flirt but to have all that innuendo directed at him _and_ to know that there is real intent behind it... Well, it's something.  
  
"Are you now?" Craig asks, getting up and collecting the vegetable parcels from the table and walking over to the grill. They'll take longer than the fish, so he'll put them on first. "Well, let's hope what I have here satisfies your appetite." He glances at Bruno over his shoulder, grinning sharply.  
  
 _Oh god_ , that's just... Craig's look is predatory and Bruno takes a mouthful of his wine, unable to tear his eyes away.  "Oh I don't know," he says, letting his legs fall slightly apart. "I find that sometimes it takes quite a bit to satisfy my appetite." He grins at the look on Craig's face.  
  
Well now. Craig is feeling pretty secure that Bruno won't be disappointed in that regard, but he'll just let him find that out in due time.  
  
A couple of quick steps and he's standing between Bruno's spread legs, deliberately leaning over him to pick up the container with the fish from the table.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Craig says, voice low as he straightens up. He lets his eyes travel down Bruno's body, and yeah, those jeans really don't hide much. Craig licks his lips, before grinning again and going back to the grill.  
  
Bruno swallows a little at the note in Craig's voice and at the way his eyes trailed up Bruno's body. Much as he wants Craig to push him up against something, and his body tightens at that thought, this – the flirting and the increasing tension between them – is fun. Bruno is having fun and he doesn't want it to stop just yet. He feels almost like a teenager again. Besides, this way he gets to check out Craig's backside and his broad shoulders as he cooks.    
  
  
***  
  
  
The food won't take that long to be ready, most of the effort is in preparation, and before long Craig is setting everything onto the small table. It's still warm so they're eating outside, the garden lights coming on slowly as the sun dips toward the horizon.  
  
"This is really good," Bruno compliments the food and Craig feels pleased. He doesn't have a chance to cook for other people often now, not since Martin moved out. Maybe, hopefully, that is about to change.  
  
"Glad you like it," he says, more interested in watching Bruno eat than his own dinner.  
  
Bruno smiles up at him.  " _Si._ It is nice. This..." He waves his fork around indicating the garden. "This is nice too. More than that. You know," he says, as he leans back looking at Craig. "If somebody had told me a week ago that we'd be doing this, I would not have believed it."  
  
Bruno is hoping that dinner isn't all that they're going to be doing tonight and wants nothing more than for Craig to put his hands on him again, to kiss him.  
  
"So..." he asks, "what's for dessert?"  
  
Craig smirks a little, tempted to just say 'you are' but instead he answers with, "I've got some fresh berries and ice-cream if you fancy it. Coffee, cognac, more wine..." He gets up and starts piling the empty dishes. "Any requests?"  
  
"Well now, that depends," Bruno grins.  "Is it Italian ice cream? Because that is the best. _Bellissimo!_ ” He blows a kiss.  
  
Craig laughs openly. Bruno is incorrigible and Craig kind of loves that despite his better judgement. "Yes, it's Italian, you snob. Shall I bring you some? And then you can tell me what other things Italians do best."  
  
"Yes please," Bruno replies stretching his arms behind him.  "And as to what Italians do best... Well, do you have all night?"  
  
Well. That's an offer if he's ever heard one, and Craig feels something hot and heavy settle at the pit of his stomach: anticipation, desire, bone-deep satisfaction at knowing he is going to have Bruno in his bed. Tonight.  
  
"Oh I do," he says, holding Bruno's eyes. "I've got as long as you need. As long as you want." He pauses for a few beats before picking up the empty dishes and heading back inside. "I'll just get that ice-cream," he calls over his shoulder.  
  
Bruno shivers a little at the look in Craig's eyes. That gaze that tells him exactly what he wants to do to Bruno right now. What he's going to do to him. His mouth is dry and picking up his glass he takes a mouthful of wine, swirling it around before swallowing.  
  
He's wondering what it will be like to touch Craig. To be able to put his hands on him and not have to stop.  
  
Craig is back a moment or so later, and he leans in close, placing a bowl of ice-cream in front of Bruno.  
  
The Italian ice-cream is indeed ‘ _bellissimo_ ’, especially paired with some fresh British strawberries. Bruno certainly seems to be appreciating it, judging by the slightly indecent sounds he's making and the way he's licking his spoon...  
  
Craig shifts in his chair, trying to adjust himself without being obvious about it. He's pretty sure Bruno is putting on a show on purpose and is getting some pretty explicit ideas about exactly where he'd like Bruno's mouth.  
  
The tension between them is palpable, way beyond first date level, and Craig knows with absolute certainty how tonight is going to end. It’s something that he wouldn't usually do; sleep with someone on the first date, not when he wants there to be many more, wants this to be a beginning of something that will last, but...  
  
This doesn't feel like a first date. There's some nervousness, sure, but no awkwardness, no careful getting-to-know-you small talk. None of that is necessary with them, not when they already know each other so well.  
  
Bruno finishes off his ice-cream and licks his spoon clean before putting it down. He knows full well that Craig is watching him and Bruno is enjoying putting on a little show for him. From the way that Craig has been staring at him, it's obvious it's working. Bruno stifles a smile.  
  
"I don't know about you," he tells Craig, "but I'm getting a little cold." He rubs his arms to demonstrate. "What do you say we go back inside?”  
  
Standing up he picks up their empty bowls and his wine glass. "Well..." he asks, smiling a little at Craig. "Are you going to join me?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Craig agrees. He gathers the rest of their things, checks that the barbeque is properly covered to cool off, and follows Bruno in.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He puts down the empty bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, gives one look at the dirty dishes and decides that they can definitely wait until morning.  
  
Bruno has wandered off toward the lounge and soon Craig can hear the soft strains of music, indicating he's found the stereo. Craig locks the back door, takes a deep, slow breath to calm the fluttery anticipation in his stomach, and goes to join him.  
  
Bruno leans back onto the sofa arm and looks up as Craig walks into the room. He stands in the doorway for a moment and Bruno allows his gaze to run up and down his body. It's pretty obvious even from here that Craig is already turned on and Bruno knows exactly how that feels. He shifts slightly beginning to wish that he hadn't worn such tight jeans but then he knows how well they show off his ass. Hopefully he's not going to be wearing them much longer.  
  
He looks up at Craig and gives him a little smile. "You should come join me," he says. "Plenty of room on this sofa for two."  
  
"It's a big sofa," Craig agrees, "and you look damn good on it." He goes over, putting his wine glass onto the table and sitting next to Bruno, close enough that their bodies brush when Craig turns to sit sideways, one leg folded under him. He wants to be able to see Bruno's face properly, wants to be close enough to touch.  
  
Which he does, just resting a hand on the curve of Bruno's neck, almost absently tracing the hard line of his collarbone with his little finger. "Bruno, I..." he starts, but doesn't know quite how to put to words the jumbled mess of questions and emotions swirling inside his head.  
  
Bruno throws him a quick grin at his words but then shivers as Craig sits down next to him. He's bigger than Bruno, and his hand is warm against his skin as he touches him.  
  
From the way Craig is looking at him, it's almost as though he's still not sure about Bruno. And that's just wrong. Bruno brings his hand up to cover Craig’s. "What, Craig?" he asks.  
  
Craig doesn't answer at first and it's almost as though he doesn't know what to say. Bruno mentally shakes his head a little. "Craig. I thought we'd talked this out. I... I want this. Want to see where it goes. Unless you've changed your mind, that is?"  
  
"No!" Craig takes a deep breath and forces himself to ease the grip he has on Bruno's shoulder. "No, no I haven't. I've wanted this for..." He cuts himself off and instead pulls Bruno closer, burying his head against his shoulder just for a bit, relieved and happy to hear Bruno is still with him in this, still on the same page.  
  
Craig lets his hand trail down Bruno's arm, curving around his ribcage, fingers skimming the hem of his shirt, seeking warm skin. He moves his head enough to mouth the side of Bruno's neck, inhaling deep the crisp scent of aftershave. "Fuck," he says, the word stretching into a growl. "Want you."  
  
Bruno squirms slightly and instinctively tips his head back to allow Craig better access. Craig's words have registered with him, and he wonders just how long Craig has wanted him, but that... well that's something that he'll think about another time. Now all he wants to do is concentrate on how it feels to have Craig touch him.  
  
"I... want you too," he gasps, twisting to get closer to Craig, wanting to touch more.  
  
"You can have me," Craig promises, nipping at the soft underside of Bruno's jaw and then soothing the skin with his tongue. God, he _knew_ Bruno would be responsive, but the way he arches and moans from just the slightest touch is so much better than Craig ever imagined.  
  
Bruno hitches closer and Craig's hands settle onto his slim hips, gripping probably harder than he should, just as their mouths press together for the third time. And this time there is no need to stop or slow down.  
  
Bruno moans softly and slides his hands under Craig's tee-shirt, wanting to touch his skin. _Needing_ to touch skin.  He moves closer so he's partly straddling Craig and kisses him back hungrily, pushing him back against the sofa.    
  
Craig wraps his arms tight around Bruno's torso, pulling him fully into his lap. He leans against the sofa, breaking the kiss momentarily to admire the view: Bruno breathing hard, hair mussed, legs spread... "Yeah," Craig breathes, "Let me..." He runs hands over Bruno's chest, skimming his fingers over the hard nubs of his nipples and watching in fascination as that makes Bruno hiss and arch.  
  
Craig's hard under him and Bruno wants that. Wants Craig to fuck him, but he has a feeling that's not going to happen now. Thinks that they're both too turned on. Now, though he needs to feel more. To see Craig.  
  
"Off," he tells him, tugging at Craig's tee-shirt.  "Off, Craig. I want to see you." At first he thinks that Craig is going to protest but he doesn't let him, sliding his hands under Craig's tee-shirt and pushing it up and off.  
  
Bruno sits back for a moment and simply stares at him. Craig's lost weight recently but he looks great and Bruno leans in and presses his mouth to Craig's chest.  
  
Craig suppresses the urge to cover himself. As a dancer he's used to having his body on show, using it like an instrument to capture and hold people's attention, to convey emotion, but like this, with a lover, he's always felt a little self-conscious at first. It's more intimate, more personal, not a practised show that he's putting on.  
  
Bruno's mouth trailing wetly over his chest leaves no room for worry though. Craig's hands fly up to fist Bruno's hair, using it to yank him back up, eager to have those lips against his again. "You too," he pants, pleased when Bruno gets his meaning straightaway, skimming out of his own tee-shirt without hesitation.  
  
The feeling of skin against skin is beyond good and Craig scratches his nails down Bruno's spine, luxuriating in the way it makes him arch. He's so turned on it's a little painful, which means Bruno must be even more uncomfortable. Craig settles his hands on Bruno's thighs and slides one up to cup his erection through the jeans, rubbing the heel of his hand over the hard length of his cock.  
  
" _Fuck!_ " Bruno jerks at the feel of Craig's hand against his cock. He's beginning to regret having worn such tight jeans and can't wait to feel Craig’s hand against bare skin.  
  
He runs his hands up Craig's arms, enjoying the feel of skin and muscle under his fingers. "Want you so much," he tells him. "Want to see you come, to feel your hand on me when I come." Bruno leans down and captures Craig's lips with his own, kissing him again. Bruno doesn't know how long he's going to last. He's so turned on right now he doesn’t think it's going to take long for him to come.    
  
"Yes," Craig moans into the kiss, biting on Bruno's tongue gently when it swipes over his lips. It doesn't take him long to unbuckle Bruno's belt, but opening the buttons at his fly is easier said than done, especially with Bruno writhing and squirming in his lap. "Stay still," he tells him finally. "Fuck, these jeans are such a tease. They look fantastic on you, but aren't exactly easy to get into," he complains, half laughing and half frustrated beyond belief.  
  
Bruno laughs and bats Craig's hands away before kneeling up.  "Appearance is more important than comfort, Craig. It's something we Italians understand." He unbuttons his jeans and starts to push his jeans down.    
  
"Do you want me to take them off fully?" he asks.  
  
Craig eyes Bruno hungrily. "Unless you want to come all over them in the next ten minutes then yes, I suggest you do that," he tells him, fingers already curling into the open vee of his fly.  
  
And that's just... "Gods." Bruno pushes himself up and off the sofa, shucking his jeans off quickly. He drops them on the floor and then moves back so that he's straddling Craig's lap again, the denim of Craig's jeans rubbing against his naked flesh.  
  
That's much better. Bruno is wearing tight white briefs which leave very little to the imagination. Craig rubs his thumb over the damp spot at the front, his mouth watering at the sight. "Gorgeous," he tells Bruno, whose eyes have gone dark and heavy-lidded. Craig can't wait one second longer and he pushes Bruno's underwear down, pulling out his cock.  
  
Bruno's hips jerk as Craig curls his fingers around him.  "Fuck... _fuck_ , Craig."  His hands grip at Craig's upper arms as Craig strokes him and he rests his head on Craig's shoulder.  
  
 "Later," Craig promises, because yes, he absolutely wants to fuck Bruno but right now he doesn't think either of them would last long enough for that. Bruno's cock is hard and leaking in his hand as he jerks him off, experimenting with pace and grip, learning what works for him the best. "Want to take you apart," he whispers against Bruno's ear.  
  
Bruno's body tightens at that promise and he can't wait for when Craig does fuck him. But this, even though it is good feeling Craig touch him, it isn't quite right. He wants Craig to come apart as well, wants to see him come, for this to be a shared experience, not just about him. "Stop, Craig. Stop for a moment," he says putting his hand on Craig's wrist.     
  
Craig freezes as though he's done something wrong. "Not just me," Bruno tells him, pushing his hand into Craig's jeans. "Want you to come as well.” He pulls Craig's cock out and wraps his own fingers around the hard length, enjoying the way that Craig's breath catches at his touch.  He rubs his thumb over the leaking head and then brings his finger to his mouth to lick it clean. He can't wait for when he can suck Craig off, it's one of his favourite things to do but not now. "Want you to jerk us both off," he says. "Want us to come together.”  
  
Craig is less concerned about himself at the moment, all of his focus on Bruno, but the open lust in Bruno’s eyes when he licks Craig's precome off his fingers is more than enough to convince him. He pulls Bruno down for a kiss, tasting himself. He wraps a hand around both of their cocks, slippery with precome, and the friction is incredible.  
  
Bruno is moaning, shamelessly fucking himself into Craig's grip and every single nerve-ending in Craig's body is singing with attention. The world spirals down to the heated slide of skin against skin, the kiss turning desperate and frantic, Bruno's nails digging deep into the skin of Craig's arms, but the pain only serves to sharpen the pleasure.  
  
"Fuck, Craig, Craig, I'm going to..." Bruno's voice is wrecked, his accent even stronger than usual.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, _darlin'_ ," Craig urges him, twisting his hand just so on the upstroke and watching as Bruno's mouth falls open, his hips snapping forward as he shudders through his orgasm, spilling wetly between their bodies.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It feels so good, Craig's hand on him jerking him off and Bruno can feel himself tightening up and then Craig calls him _darlin’_ as he twists his hand and Bruno can't stop himself. The orgasm hits and for a moment his vision whites out. He drops his head and hangs on tight to Craig, shuddering through the aftermath of his orgasm.  
  
Craig holds him still and then a moment later Bruno is lifted and pushed onto his back on the sofa, Craig leaning over him.  
  
"My turn," Craig tells him and leans down to kiss him.  
  
Bruno pushes up against him, enjoying the rough feeling of Craig's jeans against his hypersensitive skin as Craig ruts against his hip. "Come on," he gasps, digging his nails into Craig's shoulders. "Use me. Please... please, Craig. Want you to come on me."    
  
"Fuck, Bruno," Craig grasps out moving harder against him. "Gonna... oh yeah," he tips his head back as his movements get more erratic and then he's coming over Bruno's skin before slumping down heavily on top of him. Bruno closes his eyes and hangs on, arms going around Craig's back.  
  
They lie like that for a couple of minutes, the room growing more shadowed around them, Bruno's hand rubbing lazy circles into Craig's back. It feels wonderful, not just because of the sex although that was pretty spectacular and Craig can't wait to do it again, but just... having Bruno here with him, it makes Craig feel... happy.  
  
He lifts himself up on his elbows and finds Bruno smiling up at him. "Hey," Craig says, leaning down to give him what is meant to be a quick kiss, but which turns long and sweet instead, their tongues sliding together softly. "Stay the night?" he asks quietly, when they finally pull apart.  
  
Bruno stares up at him and then he lifts his hand and brushes Craig's hair back from his forehead. He smiles. This is something he's wanted for a while. The whole evening has been everything he's wanted and for Craig to ask him to stay makes him feel warm inside.  
  
"I'd like that," he says. "Very much. But... you might need to get up at some point." He wriggles slightly under Craig and spreads his legs more so Craig can settle more easily between them. Craig is heavy but not in a bad way, Bruno quite likes having him lying on him like this.  
  
"Yeah," Craig sighs. He doesn't really want to get up but Bruno is right. They're too old to sleep half-naked on the sofa. "Okay, c'mon before we stick together even more." He drops another kiss onto Bruno's lips, delighting in how he can just do that now, before heaving himself up.  
  
They look kind of ridiculous, come smeared everywhere and dicks hanging out, and Craig can't help but laugh as he pulls Bruno up from the sofa. "Shower," he says. "There are towels in the bathroom so help yourself. I'm just going to lock up." He pushes Bruno in the direction of the stairs with a little smack on his arse, unable to help the grin that's taken up permanent residence on his face. "Go warm up the bed for me."  
  
  
***  
  
  
It's pretty obvious from the bed which side Craig sleeps on and Bruno slips underneath the covers.  He still can't actually believe that he's here like this. That they're doing this.  
  
He stretches his arms behind him and wriggles slightly, enjoying the feel of cool cotton against his bare skin. Bruno is feeling relaxed and all he wants to do is wrap himself around Craig and go to sleep. Craig should be out of the shower shortly and Bruno smiles and traces his finger over his lip where Craig bit down earlier. Liking the way it feels.  
  
Craig pulls on the tee-shirt and boxers he usually sleeps in, giving his hair one more rub with the towel before flicking off the bathroom lights. He's tired now, a pleasant exhaustion weighing him down. Sex is better than any sleeping pills and couple that with the wine and the emotion of the last twenty-four hours... It's no wonder, really.  
  
What is a wonder though, and one he'll never stop being grateful for, is to walk into his bedroom and find Bruno waiting for him in his bed. Craig turns off the light there as well and makes his way to the bed in the dark, sliding under the covers, his seeking hands finding warm bare skin.  
  
Wordlessly they press close, legs tangling under the covers, Craig's arm slipping around Bruno's waist. Sleep comes swiftly, gently pulling them both under.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bruno shifts slightly and opens his eyes. He's been awake for a while now, simply luxuriating in the warmth of Craig next to him. Craig; who is still fast asleep, his head on Bruno's chest, arm wrapped around him. Bruno smiles and strokes his hand carefully over Craig's hair, enjoying the freedom to do so.  
  
It's been a while since he woke up next to anybody, particularly anybody that he really liked, and he never thought he might end up here; in Craig's bed with Craig... who is wearing clothes! There's something very wrong with that picture and Bruno, who's never been shy, finds it a little endearing that Craig is.  
  
He has known for years how he feels about Craig, but then Craig got together with Martin and Bruno is not in the habit of splitting up people's relationships. This year has been hard; watching Craig deal with the aftermath of the break-up, watching him lose confidence in himself and put on weight, and it had hurt to not be able to help him. It's been so difficult to not be allowed to reach out and touch, to hug him, to wrap his arms around him.  
  
Craig makes a little sound and Bruno moves his hand, stroking it over Craig's shoulders and down his back. He wants to touch skin, wants to see Craig lose control again like he did last night. Can't wait for Craig to fuck him into the bed, but he also doesn't want him to wake up right now. Is enjoying this, the feeling of just being with him and Bruno wants that to continue. He slips his hand under Craig's tee-shirt and rests it there on his back, feeling the warmth of Craig's skin against his own.  
  
" _Cucciola mio_ ," he whispers. " _Il mio cuore è solo tuo_."    
  
"I don't speak Italian," Craig's voice is low. He tips up his head enough to be able to see Bruno's face. His expression is caught somewhere between pleased and sheepish and it's obvious that he hadn't expected Craig to be awake or meant him to hear what he'd said.  
  
"Morning," Craig says, tightening his arm around Bruno. He's not going to demand a translation right now. Bruno's tone had conveyed enough of the meaning and Craig hopes that he'll feel able to tell him in English soon whatever it was that he'd whispered in Italian.  
  
"You're still here," Craig observes, with a note of wonder. Bruno starts to frown and Craig hastens to explain: "No, I didn't mean... I didn't think you'd leave without saying. Just... I almost can't believe that this, us, actually happened." He glances down, a little self-conscious, but doesn't relinquish his hold on Bruno.  
  
"I'm still here," Bruno tells him softly, tracing his fingers over the base of Craig's spine. "And it did happen, although I would like to point out I don't normally put out on first dates. I'm not that kind of boy," he smiles at Craig. "You know there is something wrong with this picture. Here I am naked in your bed and you... you are still wearing clothes. This is not right, _amico mio_. And..." he tugs slightly at Craig's tee-shirt. "Also there is something I should point out to you if this is to go any further. I like kissing in the morning."  
  
Craig can take a hint, especially since Bruno isn't being exactly subtle. "That's a happy coincidence then," he says, grinning as he hitches himself up on one elbow, cupping Bruno's jaw with one hand and tilting his head until the angle is just right. "Me too."  
  
Kissing Bruno is no less amazing than it was last night. Craig swipes his tongue over Bruno's lower lip, seeking entrance and deepening the kiss when Bruno grants it, morning breath be damned. Bruno is indeed naked next to him and Craig drags his leg up and down Bruno's, enjoying the feel of warm skin and the way Bruno's breath catches when Craig's knee brushes against his groin.  
  
Bruno moans against Craig's mouth, pushing up against him and welcoming the feel of his body against Bruno's. He traces his hands up Craig's back, lightly scratching at the warm skin and enjoying the way that Craig shivers slightly at the action.  And god, he's hard and he wants Craig so much right now. He spreads his legs and tugs at Craig's tee-shirt, trying to indicate to him that he should remove it.  
  
Craig fights his body's automatic reaction to tense and push Bruno's hands off his clothes, telling himself to stop being ridiculous. Bruno's already seen him more or less naked, and objectively Craig knows he's got nothing to feel insecure about. But knowing and feeling aren't the same thing and the rapid weight gain and loss over the last year has left him a little self-conscious about his body, like he's mental self-image isn't quite aligned with his actual physical appearance.  
  
Bruno is determined though, and sneaky. Having already caught onto how much Craig enjoyed the feel of his nails scraping over his skin, he scratches lightly up Craig's back with both hands; a long smooth movement from the small of his back to the top of his spine. It makes Craig arch, his mouth falling open in a low moan, while also conveniently rucking up his shirt so when Bruno pulls it over his head Craig is too turned on to resist and lets him drag it off all the way.  
  
"Gorgeous. So gorgeous," Bruno mutters.  Craig is tense though and that... that is wrong. He should be relaxed right now, should be touching Bruno and wanting Bruno to touch him.  "Craig," Bruno pushes himself up and presses his mouth to Craig's chest. "Want to touch you."  He strokes his hands over Craig's chest. "You are so hot Craig and... I want you to fuck me. To feel you inside me. Please."  He looks up at him waiting to see what his response is.  
  
Craig exhales shakily, closing his eyes tightly for a few seconds, having to focus hard on not coming then and there. "Jesus," he breathes, "God, yes. You sure?" he asks, even though everything from Bruno's dark eyes to his spread legs tells him just how serious his request is.  
  
Bruno nods.  "Yes I am sure. I have... I have thought about this before." Craig's eyes go dark with lust at the words and Bruno gasps at the look of pure predatory want on his face. "Unless... unless you want something else?" Maybe Craig does, maybe he would like Bruno to go down on him. Bruno has no argument with that, has thought about that as well but really all he wants right now is to have Craig covering him and fucking him.  
  
"I want _everything_ ," Craig says before fisting his hand in Bruno's hair and crashing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Underneath him, Bruno moans and writhes, his cock dragging wetly against Craig's hip.  
  
They kiss for what feels like eternity until Craig finally pulls off, kneeling on the bed to toss off the covers so he can look at Bruno properly. "Fuck," he breathes at the sight, licking his lips. God, he's wanted this for so long, he plans on taking his time, enjoying every second and seeing just how many kinds of moans and curses and bitten off Italian words he can wring out of Bruno. "Stay there," he says, getting up just long enough to get the lube and condoms out of the bedside drawer and shuck out of his boxers – all body-consciousness forgotten – before coming back to the bed and kneeling next to Bruno once more.  
  
Bruno reaches out his hand and strokes it down Craig’s arm; the look in Craig’s eyes is suddenly making him a little nervous. There's no going back from this now. Not once he lets Craig fuck him. He swallows and runs his tongue over his bottom lip.    
  
Craig is still, watching him almost as though he's giving Bruno the chance to change his mind and that's just... wrong. He doesn’t want Craig to realise he’s nervous, doesn’t want him to think that Bruno doesn’t want this.  
  
“Want you," his words break through the silence of the room. “Want you, Craig." Bruno pushes up from the bed and kisses him fiercely before he settles back down, leaning back on his elbows. “Come on then." he says. "Show me what you've got. Want you to fuck me open Craig, make me forget everything but you. Can you do that?"  It’s a challenge but Bruno doesn't care and he grins at the look that comes over Craig’s face at his words. He leans back and spreads his legs even further. "I’m all yours."  
  
Bruno's words are deliberately provocative and Craig narrows his eyes, every muscle in his body going tight with tension. When Bruno says ' _yours_ ' everything whites out for three heartbeats and all Craig can hear is his blood roaring in his ears, thrumming a steady rhythm of _'mine, take, mine'_. He wants to do just that, what Bruno asked for: to press him to the bed and fuck him hard until he forgets even his own name, and certainly every other guy who's ever touched him, but...  
  
Something stops him. Craig looks down, laying a hand over Bruno's chest, just over his heart, and he sees the way his eyelids stutter, the way he goes lax against the mattress. "Yeah," Craig says, stroking a hand over Bruno's chest and belly, down to his thighs, but avoiding his cock for now. "I'll do that."  
  
He shifts until he's kneeling between Bruno's spread legs, looking his fill but keeping at least one hand on Bruno at all times. "But we're not in any hurry, are we." It's more of an observation than a question. Craig thinks that hard and fast – fantastic as it would be – is the way Bruno wants this but for the wrong reasons. He's nervous, Craig can see that – and hell, so is he – and a quick passionate fuck would be the easy option.  
  
Craig doesn't want easy. He wants to see what Bruno really is like when you strip off all that brash confidence and the constant flirting, what he'll look like when there's nothing left but want and need – and love, Craig's heart supplies but he pushes that thought down for now, too early, much, much too early – the way he sounds at the point of breaking. Craig wants all of that and he wants it to be something he worked for, something he deserves.  
  
"Let’s just... take our time, yeah?" he says, digging in his thumbs into Bruno's calves and massaging the muscles deeply. Bruno moans in surprise and Craig does it again, working his way up to Bruno's thighs. "I'll get you there," he promises, voice gruff.  
  
Bruno groans as Craig's hands slide up his legs and onto his chest.  It's not what he's expecting but it seems as though Craig wants to take his time and Bruno isn't going to complain.  
  
Craig moves up his body, pressing Bruno into the bed and they kiss for a while. Bruno’s fingers are digging into Craig’s broad shoulders and his mouth is open under the assault of Craig’s lips and then… then Craig breaks away and Bruno makes a disappointed sound.  
  
"Gonna take you apart," Craig whispers trailing wet open mouthed kisses down his chest and  stomach, his hands splayed out on Bruno's hips holding him still.  
  
"Waited too long for this. Nice and slow, Bruno. I'm not hurrying this." Bruno shivers as Craig kneels back between his legs before grabbing a pillow. "Lift up," he tells him sliding it under Bruno's backside as he obeys Craig's request.  
  
"Gorgeous," he whispers skimming his hand over Bruno's flat stomach. "Just gorgeous."  
  
Bruno could say the same about Craig. He's broader than Bruno, taller and has biceps that Bruno just wants to grip. His cock is large and uncut and Bruno can't wait to feel it inside him. Knows he's going to be stretched out wide and full.  He's always been a bit of a size queen and Craig is everything he hoped for.  
  
He reaches out his hand to touch but Craig bats it away. "Greedy," he says. "Gonna get you good and ready for me first. Want you open and wet, begging for me to fuck you. You want that, Bruno?" he growls eyes dark and heavy as he stares at him.  
  
Bruno swallows and nods. The tension is thick between them now but he's calming, nervous still but in a completely different way. He watches as Craig uncaps the lube and starts to coat his fingers with it, and Bruno is so hard right now, so ready to go that it hurts.  
  
Craig rubs the lube onto his fingers, warming it up. He feels a little like he's standing on a precipice; part of him is eager to jump off and fly, but another part of him just wants to stay here, to prolong the moment of anticipation and to enjoy the scenery.  
  
He's wanted this moment for a long time. And now that he's here... the view certainly is something to admire. Bruno is splayed across his sheets like an offering to some pagan god, his cock jutting up, making Craig's mouth water.  
  
"C'mon, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Bruno says, bending his legs. "Because I can do that, if you want. Just get me _ahhhh goddd_."  
  
Whatever he was going to say, is forgotten as Craig rubs his slick fingers over Bruno's opening, watching in fascination as his face goes slack with pleasure and his legs fall open even more.  
  
Fuck, Craig could do just this for hours, get lost in the smooth slide of skin against skin, the restless shifting of Bruno's hips, the way he shamelessly hooks an arm around his knee to spread himself wider, trying to get more, harder.  
  
Yes, Craig could definitely keep doing just this and nothing else, until Bruno was panting and moaning and yes, begging for it, just like he is now.  
  
"Hmm?" Craig makes a questioning hum, leaning down to scrape his teeth over Bruno's hip bone. There had been something like words between the deep groans of pleasure, mangled and broken and definitely not English.  
  
"Something you want?" Craig asks. The question is light, teasing, but he's too turned on, too... focussed, steeped in the moment, in this world of just the two of them, that it comes out gruff and intense.  
  
"Tell me," he demands, mouth hovering just inches from Bruno's leaking cock. Craig crooks his index finger just enough to press the tip of it inside. _"Tell me."_  
  
 “Fuck…” Bruno gasps, dropping his head back, fingers grasping at the sheet beneath him.  
  
He doesn’t know what he wants right now, doesn’t know if he wants Craig to just take him or whether to continue with this slow inexorable build up. The way Craig’s lubed fingers feel against his hole is sending shivers through him. He whines as Craig pushes the tip of his finger inside him, moving it slowing around but not pushing it in any further.  
  
“You need to tell me, Bruno. Until you do I’m just going to continue doing this, just going to continue to rub my fingers against you and nothing more.”  
  
And fuck that’s just… “Craig, please,” he begs voice breaking on the words.  “Please, _please_. Want you to fuck me. Want your fingers inside me, stretching me out.”  
  
Craig makes a strangled noise and then before Bruno even really knows what’s happening, Craig has pushed his finger fully inside him and swallowed down his cock to the root.    
  
“ _Dio_ ,” Bruno moans, hips automatically jerking before he can stop himself. Craig places his free hand on Bruno’s hip, holding him down as he slowly starts to move his mouth up and down Bruno’s cock.  Everything is focussed on that, on the feeling of Craig’s finger inside him, his cock inside Craig’s mouth and Bruno’s not really sure any more where he ends and Craig begins. It feels amazing, been such a long time since he’s done this with anybody he cares about and Bruno lifts his head up from the bed, wanting to see this.  
  
Craig keeps his mouth soft, lightly rubbing his tongue over the head of Bruno's cock on each upstroke. It's enough to keep him hard and wanting, but that's all. As much as Craig loves the feel of Bruno's cock in his mouth, the heavy hot weight of it and the slightly bitter salty taste of precome, he doesn't want Bruno to come yet.  
  
He adds another finger and then a third, quicker than is perhaps strictly comfortable, but Bruno isn't objecting, instead bearing down, and fucking himself on Craig's fingers and into his mouth.  
  
Craig's own cock is leaking freely and he resists the urge to just rub himself off against the bed sheets. Bruno is running at the mouth, a steady mix of Italian and English, most of it making no sense except for Craig's name and an occasional 'please' both of which cause a flare of possessiveness to burn inside his chest.  
  
He slows down to a pace that is agonising for both of them, in the best possible way, matching the push of his fingers and slide of his mouth into a perfect rhythm; a steady, relentless drag that is making Bruno's breath catch and stutter.  
  
Craig keeps it up for as long as he can stand it, which is probably twice as long as Bruno's patience, judging by the almost continuous whining noise he's making. With a final lick Craig lifts his head, pulling his mouth off Bruno's cock and kneeling back up. Deliberately, he wraps his fingers around the base of Bruno's cock, pressing down on the underside hard, to stop him from coming while at the same time he crooks up all three of his fingers and rubs them against Bruno's prostate, which he has been avoiding until now.  
  
Bruno's reaction is instantaneous and deeply gratifying.  
  
The press of Craig’s fingers against his prostate sends shocks of pleasure up his spine and Bruno can’t help himself from arching up from the bed, his mouth opening in a long drawn out moan.  If it weren’t for the fact that Craig had wrapped his fingers around Bruno’s cock he knows that he would have been coming right now.  
  
“Craig…Craig,” he’s begging but not sure what for. Not sure if he wants him to continue pushing his fingers inside him or to stop.  Craig’s eyes are dark as he stares at him and Bruno can’t stop himself from touching, running his hands up and down Craig’s arms, feeling the way his muscles tense under him.  
  
Craig tilts his head a little and smiles at Bruno, rubbing his fingers against Bruno’s prostate again, causing Bruno to push against his fingers. “Need more,” Bruno begs.  “Craig please, please.  Need you to fuck me. Now.”  
  
His voice is sharp now, commanding and Craig chuckles a little.  “Bossy, aren’t you?” he says. “But yeah I think you need to be fucked.  Need me filling you up and taking you. Hmm?”  
  
He doesn’t wait for a response, instead tightening his fingers around Bruno’s cock as he slides the fingers of his other hand out. Bruno whines, feeling empty but he watches as Craig wipes his fingers clean and then takes a condom out.  “Gonna fuck you so hard,” Craig says, voice low and rasping. He carefully slides the condom over his cock and slicks himself up.  
  
They both groan as Craig pushes in, all the way to the hilt. He's spent so long stretching Bruno that there is very little resistance.  
  
Craig bites his own lip, hard, struggling not to move for a few seconds while he gets himself under control. It takes a few seconds of slow breathing, his head hanging low and muscles trembling as he holds himself up above Bruno, until he's feeling together enough not to just come immediately from the heat and pressure of being inside Bruno, from the sheer enormity of what they're doing.  
  
"Oh god, move, please, please, _move!_ " Bruno pants, his hands grappling for purchase on Craig's shoulders. He's hooked one leg over Craig's back, hips lifting up desperately as he tries to urge Craig on.  
  
Craig licks his lips, tasting salt, and then he moves; a long slow pull out and an even slower push back in. Sweat pricks up all over his body and he has to severely cut down his estimation of how long he can keep this up. Bruno is tight and hot around him, and when Craig bends down to kiss him he sucks on his tongue, greedy and obscene.  
  
"Fuck, you slut," Craig curses and his hips jerk hard of their own volition, until he gains a modicum of control again. "Yeah, you want it like that?" he asks, sitting back on his haunches and hauling Bruno's ass over his lap, hooking his arms under his knees until he has the perfect leverage to just drive into him, again and again, his cock pounding against Bruno's prostate at every stroke, pleasure sparking all over, bright and all-consuming.  
  
It’s an uncomfortable position, upper back and shoulders aching but Bruno doesn’t care. This is what he’s been wanting for so long, stretched out and full as Craig fucks hard into him.  He can’t stop touching him running his hands up Craig’s arms and over his chest.  Seeing Craig like this, even now trying to control himself as he fucks Bruno is almost too much for him. Bruno tightens his muscles around Craig’s cock, smiling as Craig curses.  
  
He knows he’s not going to last long especially with the way Craig is hitting his prostate.  “Craig…” he grips his arms. “Craig, I’m gonna… I need to come.  Please.”  
  
“Come on then,” Craig grits out. “Come for me, want to see you.”  
  
He pushes his hand between their bodies and wraps it tightly around Bruno’s cock, stroking with intent.  Bruno’s hip jerks up at the touch and he can’t stop himself from moaning. There’s no way to delay the inevitable any longer; Craig wants him to come, right now, and Bruno can do nothing but gasp for breath as his orgasm hits him and for a moment his vision blacks out as he spills over Craig’s fingers.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Craig exhales as Bruno tightens around him, his whole body shuddering. It’s the sight of Bruno’s face, lax with pleasure, his mouth open and eyes dark slits, that finally pushes Craig over.  He presses Bruno to the bed, leaning over and biting down hard on Bruno’s shoulder as his own release crashes over him.    
  
  
***  
  
  
Bruno closes his eyes and wraps his arms loosely around Craig's back, just enjoying the afterglow and the closeness between them. He wriggles slightly, spreading his legs a little more and Craig makes a soft sound of complaint, almost as though he doesn't want Bruno to move now he's got him here.  
  
He strokes his hand softly over Craig's back, enjoying the feel of the muscles. Craig is sweaty and hot, his body lax and heavy and Bruno likes this, Craig covering him so completely, pressing him down into the bed. Craig mutters something and brushes his lips against Bruno's neck, licking at the skin there. Bruno shivers, still not believing that they've got here.  
  
He stretches his feet, pointing them toward the end of the bed knowing that he's going to feel just how hard Craig fucked him as soon as he tries to get up.  
  
Craig is still mouthing at his throat and Bruno opens his eyes. "You know," he says softly, "I would very much like to lie here for hours but I have a feeling we may need to get up shortly. If for nothing else than that I will shortly need to breathe."  
  
“Breathing is over-rated,” Craig mutters, reluctantly rolling off to the side, his spent cock slipping out easily. He’s not ready to relinquish all contact yet though and drapes an arm around Bruno’s stomach, heedless of the stickiness lying there, and tucks him close.  
  
It’s warm and comfortable and Craig is ready to fall back asleep, feeling happy and relaxed in a way he hasn’t for a long time. The blissful quiet lasts for maybe five minutes before Bruno starts shifting around, his hand on Craig’s shoulder going from stroking to prodding.  
  
“What?” Craig grumbles, although he can’t keep the smile from his voice. “Should’ve known you’d be annoyingly energetic after sex. Just how hard do I have to fuck you to keep you quiet for longer?”  
  
Bruno laughs a little. "Pretty hard," he answers. "And I'm not averse to a second round, but I need food and coffee first. That is unless you want me to lie here and do nothing and let you do all the work. And where is the fun in that?" He runs his hand over Craig's hip, luxuriating in the fact that he can do this now. That he can touch as much as he wants and nobody can say anything about it. Nobody but Craig that is. He trails his fingers lightly over Craig's hip to his ass and then he smacks him. "Come on. Get up and I'll see what I can do with what you have in your kitchen."  
  
Craig sighs a little and removes his arm from Bruno's stomach as he sits up. "Typical Italian," he mutters. "It's all coffee, food, sex and wine with you." He runs his hand through his hair and smiles down at Bruno.  
  
"You forgot fashion and football," Bruno adds as his fingers stroke over Craig's chest, twisting softly in his chest hair. "But at the moment it's coffee and food that I want. And then," he sits up wincing slightly at the ache in his backside, "well then if you like I'll go down on my knees again and suck you off." He stands up, "but you have to get up first."  
  
Craig blinks at the offer, and Bruno, grinning easily at Craig over his shoulder as he pulls on his underwear. “Well, when you put it like that...” Craig gets up, stretching.  
  
“Yes?” Bruno asks, his gaze trailing down Craig’s body, open and full of honest appreciation.  
  
“Yes,” Craig confirms, snagging Bruno by the hips and pulling him in for a kiss. “Yes to everything.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
 **Epilogue: Three months later**

  
  
“C’mon, _oopsa daisy_ , into the cab,” Craig says, biting back on the laugh as he pours a very tipsy – veering on downright hammered – Bruno into the idling taxi. London cab drivers have seen worse than a couple of merry TV celebrities and theirs doesn’t even blink, just nods as Craig gives him his address and pulls smoothly into the traffic.  
  
It’s the opening night of the new season of _Strictly Come Dancing_ and they’ve both had a few glasses of wine – Bruno admittedly quite a few more than Craig. He’s listing a fair bit, leaning heavily on Craig’s shoulder. He suspects though that Bruno’s behaviour has less to do with the alcohol and more to do with an attempt to get his hands under Craig’s suit jacket.  
  
"I am drunk," Bruno pokes Craig, "very, very drunk and it's all... your fault." He grins up at Craig from where he's leaning on him.  
  
Craig laughs and catches his fingers.  "Is that right, and how is it my fault?"  
  
"Because," Bruno tells him, not quite sure now how it is Craig's fault other than the fact that he's sure Craig kept filling up his glass of wine. Or at least every time he looked at his glass it seemed to be fuller. He likes that they're going back to Craig's, likes that Craig is the one holding him up right now no matter how drunk he is. Something he's not been used to for a while.  
  
Bruno pulls his fingers away from Craig and slides his hand under his jacket, pressing it against his chest. "You smell nice," he tells him. "Nice aftershave." He leans in closer. If they weren't in a cab he'd be climbing Craig by now but even he's not quite that drunk. "I had fun tonight," he tells him solemnly. "Fun with you."  
  
“Good,” Craig says, warmth curling his chest at Bruno’s words. “I’m glad. And so did I.” The last three months have been wonderful; fun definitely, but more than that too. Craig feels... settled and happy, and lucky, so goddamn lucky to have this unexpected, brilliant thing in his life, this brilliant man, his friend, and more than that now.  
  
They sit in silence for the rest of the way and by the time the taxi pulls in front of Craig’s house, he’s sure Bruno has fallen asleep. However, his eyes are wide open and alert when he follows Craig out of the car and up the steps.  
  
Craig is digging for his keys when the a pair of arms snaking around his waist makes him jump, Bruno’s fingers tapping against his belt buckle restlessly. “Oh hello,” Craig says. “I thought you were ‘very, very drunk’?”  
  
"Never too drunk for some fun," Bruno grins and pushes Craig inside the house, twisting him as he closes the door and pushing him against it. He plasters his body against Craig's, hands stroking over his chest. "Never too drunk for you."  
  
“Well, nothing wrong with being drunk,” Craig says, framing Bruno’s face with his hands and swiping his tongue over his lips, tasting wine. “After all, it got us here.”  
  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
